A new beginning
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Sequel to A New Home, Reid and Hotch have decided to marry and Hotch and the others have planned a suprise honeymoon for Reid, but what will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A new beginning

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Sequel to A New Home, Reid and Hotch have decided to marry and Hotch and the others have planned a suprise honeymoon for Reid, but what will it be?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds duh, I thought you would have figured that out by now.

I'm back and YES I'm alive. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for awhile as I have had a tonne of homework and assignment work from school and I have had ideas for my story and that comes first on my story lists. For those that asked what is the name of my story it is called 'The Oath Of Revenge.' Oh and I know that this chapter sucks, but honestly can't do better as I don't and haven't written this kind of thing before but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter with extra saucyness.

Chapter 1

JJ, Garcia and Emily laughed at Spencer who was flustered as the women fused around him fixing his hair and suit. I had been three months since Hotch had proposed to Reid, and today they were getting married. The church they were going in was only small as the weeding itself was small, just the team and a few friends from work and of Aaron's.

"Come on Spence," JJ laughed as Spence looked in the mirror and fixed his tie. She slapped away his hand, you are just going to mess it up," she laughed and redid it. The women were dressed in beautiful dresses. Spencer being who he was didn't mind what colour they wore so Garcia was in a baby blue dress, JJ in a darker blue and Emily a red. Reid himself was dressed in a three piece black and grey suit. Together they all looked up when the door opened and Gideon walked in.

"Come on girls let the boys have some time to gossip," Garcia laughed and let the other two out.

Reid gave a smile to Gideon who walked over to him and looked him up and down, "you look amazing Spencer."

Reid blushed, "um Gideon, as I don't have a father to give me away I was wondering if you-would- like to, youdon'thavetothough," he said in a rush afterwards and hung his head.

"I would love to Spencer," Gideon lifted Reid's chin and looked him in the eyes, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "you deserve some happiness in your life Spencer, make the most of today and the next two weeks."

Spencer's eyes brightened, "you know where the honeymoon is?"

"Yes I do but I am not telling you and ruining the surprise that Hotch has had such a hard time trying to hide from you," Gideon said a twinkle in his eyes. He was right Reid had been trying for the last month to try and figure out where Hotch had planned the honeymoon and tried and failed many times, with the rest of the team going against him. "Well, Hotch is ready, are you?" he held out his arm and Reid smiled taking one last look in the mirror, "yes," he said before taking hold of Gideon's arm.

They walked to the door and together they emerged from the side door, across from the alter. Hotch and Reid had both agreed they would both come from the side doors at the same time to same Reid the embarrassment of walking down the walkway. Gideon nodded to Morgan who stood outside of the other door, the man nodded and knocked against the door. The door opened soon after and Hotch came through. He was dressed in a complete black suit, and his eyes immediately fell onto Reid and he smiled at him his eyes swimming with love. Reid smiled back as they walked forward and the priest asked who will give Reid away.

"I do," Gideon said as he stepped back.

Reid didn't notice the others as they sat down for he took Hotch's hands and they stood in front of each other. Garcia blew her nose at the sight, it was time for these to find some happiness as the priest started.

"We are here to join these two in marriage, is there anyone here who disagrees?" the man looked up but no one said anything.

(I actually don't know how gay marriages happen so I am kind of fast forwarding stuff. Sorry)

He continued and the entire time he saw the love in both men eyes and knew that these two, were one of the few marriages that he had done before, were going to stay together forever.

Emily smiled as she watched the men repeat their vows after the priest and exchange rings.

"You may kiss your husband," the priest said happily.

Spencer and Aaron smiled at each other and leaned in, their lips touched in a passionate kiss and Morgan wolf whistled. Spencer pulled back and blushed as the team cheered. The priest smiled and congratulated the pair and left the team to themselves and went off to his church.

Hotch moved off to the side with Gideon and they chatted quickly and quietly. The older of the men nodded and Hotch grinned. Spencer watched the team members as they all crowded around the two men with evil grins on their faces. He tried to sneak over and get a brief hint of what they were saying but they stopped as soon as they came within hearing reach. They all turned and grinned savagely.

"Come on lover boy," Morgan slung his arm over Spencer's shoulder, "if you don't leave now your miss your flight." He towed Spencer towards the car that waited outside the church and opened the door and pushed him inside the car. Hotch smirked at Morgan and hoped in beside Spencer.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As long as you're by my side I am ready for everything," Spencer leaned in and kissed Hotch on his lips.

Hotch chuckled, "well we had better get going then," the car started to drive off and the others smiled and waved to the newly married couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A new beginning

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Sequel to A New Home, Reid and Hotch have decided to marry and Hotch and the others have planned a suprise honeymoon for Reid, but what will it be?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds duh, I thought you would have figured that out by now.

Sorry this took so long I had other ideas but this was the best that I could do in the amount of time that I have left. I am currently snowed in by homework and assignments. I may not be able to update again for a few weeks so PLEASE hold on and I am so sorry if I can't but bye for now and enjoy the story.

THIS IS M/R Rated read at your own risk YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Chapter 2

"Spencer, wake up love we're here," Hotch said softly as he rubbed his hand over Reid's soft skin.

"huh? What?" Reid muttered as he sat up, from where he leaned against Hotch's shoulder.

"We're her love," Hotch bent over and kissed Spencer on the mouth lightly.

Reid giggled and unbuckled his seatbelt and stood. He looked around the empty jet and noticed that all of the windows had their blinds or curtains drawn, "you really don't want me to know where the honeymoon is, don't you?" he said a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

Hotch grinned and held up a blindfold that he pulled out of his pocket, "it is supposed to be a surprise."

Spencer grunted but let Hotch tie the material around his head. The man led him off the privet jet and outside. Immediately Reid started to shiver, "it's cold," he whined slightly.

"It's supposed to be," Hotch laughed as he watched Reid pout. "Come on, we have a car drive and then we get to the place we are staying at."

Reid mumbled under his breath as Hotch gave him absolutely no information about where they were. He continued mumbling until he was helped into a car, after he had tripped over numerous steps and other objects that lay on the ground, he had even walked into a pole when Hotch was looking around for the car driver, and he felt Hotch slide in beside him. Curtains were pulled across the windows before Hotch lifted the blindfold.

"This had better be worth the sore toes and head," he glowered at Hotch in jest.

"I'm sorry Spence, shall I kiss it better?" the man leaned in as the car started and kissed him on his forehead, then each of his cheeks, after he kissed him on his nose he descended and lightly pecked Reid on his lips. Spencer scowled and reached up behind Hotch's head and pulled him forward. Their lips met hard in a clash as they passionately moved against each other. Hotch's tongue flicked out and met Reid's. Their tongues battled between their lips and eventually Hotch gave in and let Reid explore. The man's tongue lightly ran over his teeth and the inside's of his cheeks before pulling back panting for breath.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" Hotch asked as he licked his lips.

"I suppose so," Reid leaned in for another kiss, but this time in was less frantic. When they parted once more he leaned into the arms of the man he loved, "I love you Aaron."

"So do I Spencer so do I," Hotch kissed the top of Reid's head and lay his head against the man's and they waited out the car ride in silence.

"We're here," a male voice called from the front of the car as it stopped.

Reid looked down at the blindfold with disgust, I suppose that means I have to put _that _on again," he stated.

"No, not this time," Hotch opened the door of the car and stepped out his hand came back down to help his husband out of the car.

"WOW," Reid gasped as he took in the landscape before him, it was beautiful. They were in the mountains, and fir tree forest grew about them, the sun was starting to set behind them, letting the small amount of snow on the ground glow. And nestling into the side of a mountain hiding between trees and snow, laid a small wooden cottage. Small wisps of smoke came from the chimney on the top, Reid turned to Aaron as he said goodbye to the driver, "Aaron, this place is beautiful, but where are we?"

"Canada," Aaron said as he placed their bags on the ground and hugged the man beside him, "and you know what," he whispered seductively into the man's ear, "this place has its own privet hot water spring."

"Oh really," Reid smirked and they made their way up to the cottage as the car disappeared back down the road.

Hotch pushed open the door of the cottage and a warm breeze met them. They entered and looked around. It was small but cosy a small kitchen lay off the side, a large fire place, and a double person bed.

"Do you want to visit the springs or stay here?" Hotch asked as he lightly placed their things on the ground.

"Here," Spencer pounced on Hotch his mouth attacking Hotch's, he pulled his mouth of Hotch's and slowly kissed the way along his chin to his ear, when he got there he whispered, "may as well try out the bed."

Hotch moaned at the seductive tone and leaned down and planted a kiss hard on Reid's mouth. As the kissed passionately he backed them up against the bed. Reid gasped as the back of his knees hit the bed. He fell backwards and pulled Hotch down with him. He chuckled lightly as his hands slipped down the man's neck to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. Aaron growled at the clothes that hid the body of his husband and stood stripped off their clothes quickly as they kissed passionately. Their breathing laboured as their naked bodies finally touched each other. Quickly Reid flipped them over and grinned down at the man underneath him. He trailed his tongue down his neck and Aaron moaned under the contact, he lifted his hips up and grinded them against Spencers. Both men panted as their groins rocked against each others. Spencer grinned mischievously and leaned forward; his elbows and arms rested against the chest of the man under him and kissed Hotch, while he lifted his hips of Aaron.

Hotch groaned at the loss of contact and wrapped his arms over the man above him and flipped them over again. He slipped to the side of Spencer's face and started to suck on Reid's earlobe, as his hand moved towards his pants that lay on the side of the bed. When he found them he pulled them over and pulled out the small bottle of lubricant that he put in there earlier just in case. Letting the earlobe slip from him from his mouth and slipped down kissing his neck and down his chest. He found one of Reid's nipples and trailed his tongue over the hardened knob. His fingers quickly undid the top of the lub bottle and squirted the liquid onto his fingers. His hand trained down and past their hips. The found Spencer's pucker and one slipped in quickly and then a second and third. Spencer moaned and moved against the fingers. Caught between the tongue and fingers, he moaned as a shiver of pleasure ran through him when his prostrate was hit. Hotch grinned and slipped his fingers out and Spencer moaned at the loss.

"Shh," Hotch slipped up the body and Reid immediately wrapped around Aaron's waist, "you ready?"

"Yes," Reid panted and pushed back against the hard member at his entrance. Aaron slowly slipped inside, moaning at the warmth that surrounded him. Spencer gasped and his head was thrown back as his prostate was hit hard. Spencer lifted his hips and Aaron slipped in more until he was fully inside. He pulled out slowly and pumped back in, together they moaned at the sensation.

"Aaron," Spencer pleaded as he ground his hips against the man on top of him.

Grinning Aaron pulled out and started to slam back in harder and faster. Soon they were both moaning in desire. Taking in Spencer's half-lidded eyes Aaron reached forward and took Spencer's member in his hand and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Aa-aaron, I'm com-coming," Spencer gasped as he felt the familiar tightening of his groin. Hearing this Hotch started pumping faster and Spencer screamed his name as he came. Spencer tightened around Aaron making him come into the hot and tight tavern. Gasping he fell forward onto the heaving chest of his lover. Slowly he pulled out and rested onto the side of Reid. Spencer turned over and they kissed slowly and softly.

"At least me know the bed is good," Spencer grinned.

Hotch shock his head and kissed the man on the nose, "get some rest my silly love."

The curled together and sleep into a comfortable sleep as the fire crackled in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A new beginning

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Sequel to A New Home, Reid and Hotch have decided to marry and Hotch and the others have planned a suprise honeymoon for Reid, but what will it be?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds duh, I thought you would have figured that out by now.

Chapter 3

Spencer rested against Aaron as they stared into the softly crackling fire.

"Aaron," Spencer said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes," the man kissed the back of his neck softly.

"This past week has been one of the best in my life," he turned so he faced his husband, "and I have you to thank for it."

"Spencer," Aaron sighed and put his glass of wine down on the floor, and picked up the man's hands, "I do this all for you because you deserve happiness."

"I know, you do," Spencer grinned and leaned in and kissed his dark haired lover passionately, "we leave tomorrow so why don't we get one more intimate time together before the cases return?" He suggested seductively as he attacked the man's throat. Hotch groaned and pulled them off the sofa and onto the floor. In the background a hearth crackled happily.

*

THE END

Okay I know suck ending. But if any one has any better ideas I will be happy to here them but like I said in the last chapter I am SNOWED under so I can't do anything to great at the moment and I am kind of happy that this story is now over.

I am sorry but I got caught up int the other two fics I am writing go an check the out

SEE YAH

Goldeneyed Angel


End file.
